This invention generally relates to heating element assemblies for electric ranges and, more particularly, to a heat element assembly for a smooth surface ceramic top electric range. Prior art heating element assemblies for such ranges include an insulating pod with a recess therein and a helically coiled heating element wrapped in a spiral manner within the recess. The element is attached to the floor of the recess by a suitable adhesive. Another prior art arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,883, and includes an insulating pod having a recess therein which receives a tubular electric heating element which is shaped to a flat spiral. A metallic support member is formed of strip metal positioned on edge and bent to provide a pair of legs connected by a bite portion. As is recognized by the patentees of that patent, difficulty has been encountered in the design of an electric heater for use with a ceramic panel because the composition of the latter becomes unstable under excessive heat and discolors or fractures. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem and have met with a certain degree of success. The patentees also recognize that such attempts have resulted in costly assemblies, and attention has been directed by those patentees to utilize a sheathed, tubular electric heating element providing a flat, spiral heating surface. They also recognize that the tubular electric heating element is relatively expensive, but their low-cost assembly technique offsets the increased cost of the heating element.